User talk:Abc8920
The Abc8920 MoC contest has begun!!! The top 5 winners will be made into characters in "The venom of the scorpion" !! Submit entries here hello Yes vehicle/machines are acceptable, but the vehicle must have a rider. It must not be a known species but may resemble a known species(like glatorian and toa). Be sure that it doesn't resemble a known species too closely though. WAT?? if u make yer contest real that is a major copy!!!!!! WAT ok, ok maybe i wuz being a little hasty. Could i get credit for reminding u about custom contests? Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! hey!!! wassup??? just tell me what colours u want in your sig and what u want it to say. Also if u want extra links just tell me. Glad u liked running from death!!! About the club thing....I dont have a club!!!! If u want to join a club ask makuta kaper, Bionicle dude, Pokermask or thatdevilguy. Thanks Thanks for adding your story concept. I really wanted to add more stories to work on. Great job! Sig here u go. just put double {} these around the word PIR. It should look like this: rahkshi I told ids5621 that those weren't my rahkshi.they're good! Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you want to write chapter of Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? Rahi I was looking at your MoC contest and I saw "rahi from Bara manga". There are no Rahi in Bara Manga! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] :But still, you really shouldn't do that becayse users could get comfused. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] 07:30, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE:? Sure! [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Kopaka']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Warrior']] 19:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sure You can join. re:TDG sure! and you'll be a guest star too. re:also Ids5621 doesn't know were he got the peices to make ganon's hands.Iv'e asked him. Guest star comic its done.you can veiw it here.I made it Collector1's guest star comic to make up for lost time when i did a bad one.But it worked out good. Making sigs okay,make a page titled Template:8920. then,copy the text from template:DUDE.then change the links to my talk page and user page to yours.there should be two spot where it says,"color:red" if you change the colour,it'll change the colour on the sig.there should also be a spot where it is has three's on one side and the same on theother side.so when your done,type 8920 with four {'s around it.- RE:Images If you want moving pic,ask me. i don't see any anitmations. is this the animation? there you go, RE:Moving Images just upload the the image and type if that doesn't work, replce the "Image:" with "File:". --[[TDG|'''That]] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC)! RE:Jalleronicle Yes, you can. Which one do you want to write (You can't choose chapter 6, 7, 8, 10, 19 and 20 because I will write those chapters)? Chapter The Universe Core is about when Jaller, Sirko, Frofst, Sagiton, Joma and Fentra gets a message from an unknown Shadow Matoran that Tazzuk is waiting for them in the Universe Core. Jaller goes while the rest of the team will evacuate the Av-Matoran. On the way, Jaller meets Makuta that are guarding the core from enemies (including Drakerix). At the end, Jaller see a shadow in front of him (Tazzuk) that is preparing it's saw for battle. Since I don't know if you have MOCS you can tell me or maybe use them in your chapter, but the chapter must include one of these characters: *Fearack (By KylerNuva) *Eritko *Sytran Hope this helped you. Kraahkan & Frezako Sure! Rakshi the mechanical rahkshi have deactivated and yes ill rite reaign of fear. but not yet tho! ------ Guess who Toa1xander reporting! Your assignment is to check out Toa Unleashed and create your own version of your story.Toa1xander 13:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) stuff Your entry is fine to enter but 1st and 2nd place has already been picked. about xander's story; yes he does want a version of his story in our own writing style. hey Can I write a Chapter for your Regin of fear? re- idea Betrayal and the Prisoners' Escape. re- characters Vezon will betray the empire and some of the prisoners will die. And Spiriah will appear. Bye! Sorry, Dad is pressuring me to get off. Gotta go. Bye! Assignment 2 Spread the word of The Order of the Bionicle Overlords.Toa1xander 23:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) New sig If you want to chat,go here.type in Abc were it says,nick: ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) toa of magnetism i'm partial to the name magnex don't mention it! Sig Can you help me make a sig?Toa1xander 21:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) By the way, nice chapter! Thanks This is my sig Do you like?Toa1xander 20:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Full screen help trailer very soon Re:concrats Sig It rocks!!!!the spikit is awsome!!! Ryta ASSIGNMENT! Create the first Ryta Universe Master and send me the link. Here are 2 restrictions: 1. Has to be in the shape of a matoran 2.Can't be more powerful than MATA NUI! New User Hello. This is Ansem The Awesome, or also known as Toa1xander. Use Ansem The Awesome now to send me stuff. Ansem The Awesome 22:10, 22 May 2009 (UTC) re- Sig it's cool!!!Oh, and do you like my new sig?